COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO
by Bajo la Sombra del Velo
Summary: Un joven con un problema. Un pedido de auxilio. Un pequeño angel como respuesta. AAML, con ayuda de enviados especiales
1. Capitulo 1: Ayuda Divina

**POKEMON © _Satoshi Tajiri / Nintendo / Warner Bros_**_., etc_.?

Los ángeles del_ Amor, _la_ Pureza, _el _Destino _y la _Muerte_ si me pertenecen (Al menos sus personificaciones)

**_ooo_**

**COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO**

Capitulo 1: _**Ayuda Divina**_

**_ooo_**

-Hasta mañana Ash- saludo la mujer de cabello castaño, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo -Que duermas bien, hijo-

El chico de 17 años se la quedó viendo, vaciamente, un momento. Luego de devolver el saludo con un leve gesto, entro en su habitacion, dejándose caer en su cama.

Dejo vagar la vista por el cuarto un rato, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el teléfono que se encontraba junto a esta.

_«Muy bien Ketchum, puedes hacerlo...»_ Con ese pensamiento en mente se sentó, y tomando el aparato, comenzó a marcar el numero que se sabia de memoria desde hacia años. Antes de presionar el ultimo botón, corto. Volvió a levantar el auricular, y comenzó a marcar de nuevo, otra vez corto. Intento una tercera vez, y por fin logro hacerlo, cuando, después de un par de llamadas, alguien atendió del otro lado con un _~Hola~_.

Era la voz que esperaba oír, pero no se animo a decir nada. Corto.

_«No, Ketchum. No puedes...»_ Con un suspiro frustrado, se giro quedándose mirando el techo.

_«No entiendo por que debo ser yo quien lo haga...»_ pensó _«Fue su culpa. ¿Verdad?... Además, no es que la extrañe tampoco...»_ Se giro en el lecho mirando la pared. _«Esta bien, talvez la extraño un poquito, pero no se como hacerlo... Creo que solo un milagro podría ayudarme...»_ Volvió a quedar boca arriba y cerró los ojos _«Se que es imposible, pero... »_ Abrió los ojos _«Por favor... Si hay alguien ahí que me escuche... ¿Podría ayudarme?.¡En verdad necesito de su ayuda!»_

**_ooo_**

_Muy por encima de la casa Ketchum..._

**_ooo_**

**-Bien...-** Observo una voz, proveniente de una luz muy blanca y brillante, que variaba de intensidad a medida que hablaba **-Como siempre digo **_**"Pide bien y bien obtendrás"**_**-**

Tras quedarse en silencio un momento, emitiendo un resplandor mayor a los anteriores, uno de los varios angelitos que estaban frente a esta, rubio y con 6 alitas níveas, vestido con traje igual de blanco, se le acerco.

-¿En que puedo servirle Señor?-

**-Por favor, mi pequeño serafín, trae inmediatamente a los 4...-**

-Si...- Con eso el pequeño desapareció y reapareció al momento acompañado por cuatro figuras.

**-Muy bien serafín. Muchas gracias.-**

El angelito sonrió y luego se alejo un poco, junto a sus iguales, dejando a los cuatro recién llegados frente a la luz. Estos eran dos jóvenes y dos muchachas. Los cuatro estaban envueltos en un ligero resplandor y poseían un hermoso par de blancas alas.

**-Muy bien-** aclaro la luz **-se preguntaran porque los llame-**

-Si Señor- contesto uno de los jóvenes. Este no parecía tener mas de 18 años. Vestía de verde claro y tenia el cabello rojo. Sus ojos eran una indefinible mezcla de colores, al igual que los de sus acompañantes, aunque en los suyos predominaba el verde claro.

**-Bueno **_**Destino**_**... Un Angel Guardián acaba de hacerme llegar un pedido de ayuda de alguien que ya fue tomado como caso anteriormente. **_**Amor**_**... ¿qué puedes decirme de Ash Ketchum?-**

Una de las muchachas, tambien de unos 18 años, rubia, y vestida de rojo pálido, con ojos de tinte rojo, se adelanto -Ese caso ya fue resuelto. Yo misma me ocupe del asunto-

**-Pues al parecer no sabe como seguir desde el punto en el que lo dejaste. Ash Ketchum pidió ayuda divina, sobre el mismo tema, y decidí aceptar su petición-**

-¿Entonces el Angel del Amor tendrá que volver abajo?- pregunto la otra joven, que parecía ser menor, unos 15 años, cuyo cabello era negro y estaba vestida de gris plata. En sus ojos predominaba el plateado.

-**No _Pureza_, no será necesario, porque _Amor_ ya ha cumplido su parte. El problema es que los mortales deben continuarlo-**

-Discúlpeme, por lo que voy a decir, pero no creo que yo pueda hacer mucho aun. Por el momento no estan en mi lista... - Intervino el último joven. Este parecía ser el mayor de los cuatro; tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, vestido de negro y ojos con un toque azul profundo. -Aunque él muchacho haya estado a punto de entrar en un varias de ocasiones...-

**-No, _Muerte_, no son para ti. Técnicamente serian para _Destino_. Pero es una situación muy delicada para él, que es tan impaciente y que, corrígeme _Destino_ si me equivoco, tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer en otros casos con mayores inconveniencias-**

-Es cierto señor, pero creo que alguno de mis discípulos puede hacerse cargo- comento el aludido.

**-Puede ser, pero preferiría que se ocupen ustedes directamente... En esta misión van a necesitar ser muy pacientes, y tener mucho tacto... Por lo que creo que **_**Pureza**_** deberá hacerlo.-**

-¿Yo? Señor, usted sabe que nunca baje a la tierra de los mortales antes- Objeto la joven.

**-Cierto, y siempre hay una primera vez-**

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero en realidad no sé si el Angel de la Pureza deba hacerlo- Interrumpió el Angel de la Muerte -Como representa la inocencia, la sinceridad y la bondad infinitas e incondicionales, el mundo humano podría cambiarla; Es mucho más vulnerable que los demás, dada su inexperiencia en el trato con mortales-

**-_Muerte_, se a que te refieres. Esa fue la razón por la que nunca ha bajado, pero no te olvides que si yo la mando es por algo. Sé que puede hacerlo; Por esas mismas cualidades que mencionas-**

-¿Pero y mi jardín...?.¿Mis niños...?.¿Mis almas...? Sé que mis discípulos podrán hacerse cargo de todas mis responsabilidades, pero igual creo que es mucho para ellos solos- Intervino el ángel de cabello negro.

**-No te iras todo el tiempo, _Pureza_, solo tienes que aconsejarlo y ayudarlo cuando lo creas conveniente. El resto del tiempo podrás vigilarlo desde tu jardín.-**

-Bueno, Señor, si usted cree que puedo hacerlo-

**-Si, lo creo... Además hay otra razón, muy importante, por la que debes ser tú quien se ocupe de esta misión.-** el tono de voz que empleo dejo en claro que no iba a explicar ese punto.

-¿qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer Señor?-

**-Lograr que se realice una **_**confesión**_**...-**

-¿Una _confesión_? Muy bien, Señor. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- Sonrio el ángel con determinación.

**_ooo_**

Ash se despertó en la mañana con la sensación de ser vigilado. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y mirar a ambos lados. Sin notar nada fuera de lo normal volvió a recostarse, pero luego se levanto sobresaltado.

_«Solo es mi imaginación»_ se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba su habitacion _«No hay una chica alada sentada en mi escritorio»_

**-Hola-** sonrió la muchacha, mientras corría su largo cabello oscuro hacia su espalda.

Ash se quedo mirándola fijamente: Cabello negro muy largo, piel blanca, un vestido de color plata, una tiara de plata en la frente y un par de alas blanquísimas, completamente iluminada por un leve resplandor blanco. Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que llamaron su atención. Eran de un color indescriptible, una mezcla de tonos que no había visto antes, entre celestes, verdes, violáceos y rosados, y que en este instante parecían inclinarse para el tono plateado, aunque, en el fondo del iris, eran muchos mas.

-¿Quien eres?-

**-Bueno...yo soy...-**

-¿Una loca adelantada al Halloween?-

La chica lo miró extrañada por un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros, para finalmente alcanzarle un sobre que tenia en la mano.

**-Para ti-** sonrió

Ash lo tomo con desconfianza y leyó el destino: _**"Sr. A. S. Ketchum"**_, escrito prolijamente en dorado.

Lo abrió y se encontró con una breve carta escrita en el mismo tono y letra del sobre.

"_**Estimado señor A. S. Ketchum.**_

_**Le informamos que hemos aceptado su requerimiento y se le envía en el acto un ángel de primera categoría para ayudarlo. Cualquier duda puede consultarla con nuestro representante, o en su defecto mandar un mensaje directo a nuestro superior mediante el método de su conocimiento.**_

_**Oficina de Enviados Celestes."**_

-Es una broma- afirmo al terminar su lectura.

La joven giro los ojos **-No-**

-Entonces... ¿Tu eres un ángel?-

**-Sí-**

-¿De verdad?-

**-Sí-**

-No te creo-

**-Pues lo soy-**

Ash observo atentamente a la chica. -¿Todos los ángeles hablan tan poco?-

**-No, hay algunos que son lacónicos-** sonrió

_«¿Lacónicos?.¿Se puede hablar menos aun?»_

**-Lo dije como ironía-**

-Ah... no sabia que los ángeles fueran tan graciosos... Espera un momento. ¿Oíste mi pensamiento?-

**-Sí-**

-Entonces si eres un ángel... -

**-Creí que ese punto había quedado claro-** dijo el celestial espíritu con total seriedad **-SI, SOY UN ANGEL DE VERDAD-**

-No se, no estoy del todo seguro... Suponiendo que de verdad fueras un ángel. ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

**-La carta lo explica. Tu pediste ayuda, y yo soy esa ayuda-**

-¿Cuándo pedí ayuda?-

**-Según tengo entendido, anoche, en tiempo mortal, emitiste un pedido de ayuda-**

-¿Anoche?- Ash se quedo pensando un momento, pero no logro recordar -¿Por qué lo haría?-

**-Creo que eso lo sabes tu mejor que yo-** El ángel se incorporo **-Por lo que me dijeron tengo que ayudarte con una confesión muy importante-**

-¿confesión...?- Ash volvió a pensar de qué estaba hablando la chica cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. _«Demonios, sí me escucharon»_

**-Mira, si quieres que la cosa funcione, te voy a pedir que cuides tu lenguaje y no menciones a esos delante mío ¿Si? No sé si lo sabes, pero entre _ellos_ y nosotros no hay una buena relación-**

-¿Quiénes son _ellos_?-

**-Los de **_**abajo**_**-** aclaro la joven, señalando hacia el piso.

-Ah, los demon... -

**-Si, **_**ellos**_**-** Lo interrumpió cortante.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Prometo no volver a mencionarlos-

**-Bien. Entonces, Señor Ketchum... -**

-Mejor llámame Ash a secas. Eso de _"Señor Ketchum"_ suena muy raro. Mas considerando que me tratas de tú-

**-Esta bien Ash... -**

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta

-Ash, hijo, ¿estas despierto?- La voz de la Señora Ketchum, lo hizo darse cuenta de que seguía en la cama. -¿Te molesta si entro?-

-No, mamá- Ash se quedo mirando como su madre ingresaba a la habitacion _«Y ahora como le explico lo del "supuesto" ángel»_

**-Nada de **_**supuesto**_**... Soy de verdad-** le replico la jovencita, mirándolo ofendida.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte enfadar-

-¿Hacerme enfadar por que Ash?- pregunto la señora Ketchum mirando a su hijo -Si es porque todavía estas acostado, te recuerdo que eso no es nada fuera de lo común, generalmente sueles dormir hasta mas tarde-

-No, mamá, no estaba hablándote a ti-

-¿Entonces a quien? Sabes que Pikachu esta con el profesor Oak. Solo estamos tu y yo... -

-¿Eh? Pero es que no ves a... -

**-Ella no puede verme Ash... Solo tu puedes hacerlo-** rió la joven, notando como la madre de su misión lo miraba preocupada.

-¿No veo a quien?- pregunto la señora Ketchum, comenzando a creer que su hijo padecía una grave enfermedad mental.

-A nadie mamá, es que aun estoy pensado en el sueño que tuve-

**-Sabes-** le sonrió el ángel, aunque sus ojos reflejaban seriedad **-Mentir es malo-**

Ash la miro apenado, mientras su madre lo observaba con mayor preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?-

-Si, mamá.-

-Bueno, Ash, entonces cámbiate y baja. Brock vino a visitarte, y ahora esta llamando a Tracey para salir los tres...- Respondió mas aliviada.

-Esta bien-

-...y por cierto, hable con Misty...- Su madre sonrió al notar el ligero rubor que tiño las mejillas de su hijo ante el nombre de su pelirroja amiga, sin saber que junto a ella, alguien arqueo las cejas al haber notado lo mismo.-Me pregunto como andaba todo por aquí, y comento que vendría a visitarnos..., perdón, quiero decir, a visitarme. Espero que no te moleste-

-Para nada mamá- contesto el chico igual de colorado

_**«¿Uhm? Interesante... así que esta fue la misión del ángel del Amor...» **_sonrió el simpatico angelito que no había perdido ningún detalle de la conversación._**«Sigo sin entender cual es el problema...»**_ Finalmente pregunto **-¿Quién es Misty?-**

-Nadie- Respondió el chico en voz muy baja.

**-Por tu reacción no parece ser **_**nadie**_**-** sonrió ella

-cállate- siseo el joven en igual volumen de voz, pero con el sonrojo mas visible, haciendo que su madre lo mirara divertida, y que el espíritu se riera con fuerza.

-Bueno, cariño, mejor te dejo para que te vistas. Baja enseguida a desayunar-

Con eso, su madre salió, cerrando la puerta.

En el mismo instante en que esta hizo click, el chico se giro mirando de muy mala manera a su "ayuda".

**-Recuerda que puedo oír lo que piensas. El Señor podría reconsiderar el ayudarte si sigues pensando así. No sé si lo sabias, pero somos los ángeles los que llevamos las oraciones y tambien los pensamientos a nuestro Señor, así como sus respuestas y mensajes diversos a ustedes, los mortales-**

El se quedó quieto.

**-Bien, ahora, como te dije antes, nadie puede verme excepto tu. Por lo que te recomiendo que no me hables cuando haya gente contigo o pensaran que estas loco-**

-Como se supone que me ayudaras entonces, si no puedo comunicarme contigo. No suelo estar mucho tiempo solo... así no podrás ayudarme... -

**-Ahora entiendo porque el ángel del Amor y el ángel de la Muerte me dijeron que tuviera paciencia. Se nota que eres un poquitito lento para procesar las cosas-**

El solo la miró enojado.

**-Ya te lo dije, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Si piensas lo que quieres decirme lo sabré.-**

-Oh...- Ash se bajo de la cama y la quedo viendo

**-Por otro lado, debes aprender a cuidar tu vocabulario. No sabia que los mortales pensaran así de feo... En verdad, si todos son así, prefiero seguir arriba-**

-Uhm, lo siento- Dijo el chico avergonzado -Cambiando de tema... Respóndeme algo. ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte? Creía que los ángeles podían adoptar forma física.-

**-Si podemos, por eso puedes verme-**

-No me refiero a eso. Estaba hablando de algo mas _"general"_, que abarque a mas personas-

**-Ahh, ya entiendo lo que quieres decir... Pero imagínate si lo hiciera así, ¿como les explicarías a tus amigos la presencia de una persona que ellos no conocen, que te conoce muy bien, y que esta pegada a ti todo el tiempo...?-**

-Podría decir que eres...-

**-Sin decir mentiras, por supuesto-**

-...-

**-¿Ves? Arriba sabemos muy bien porque hacemos lo que hacemos-**

-Esta bien, esta bien... Ahora dime como piensas ayudarme- pregunto Ash, mientras empezaba a buscar su ropa.

**-Primero, quiero evaluar la situación, así que hoy seré tu sombra, literalmente, acompañándote en todo momento. Luego veré que hacer para resolver el problema. Sinceramente no comprendo muy bien cual es, ya que no estoy muy relacionada con los conflictos de los seres humanos-**

-¿De donde vienes no tienen problemas?-

**-No, arriba, realmente, no hay tal tipo cosas. Estamos muy organizados-**

-¿Ni siquiera afectivos?-

El ángel solo negó con la cabeza. Una duda empezó a formarse en la mente del chico y la dejo escapar de sus labios antes de que el ángel de la Pureza pudiera oírla directo de sus pensamientos

-¿Los ángeles no... se...- El chico se interrumpió un momento, poniéndose colorado, otra vez -..._enamoran_?-

**-Define a que te refieres con **_**enamorar**_**.-**

-Pues a su único significado. Cuando dos personas tienen un sentimiento de amor muy especial entre ellas-

**-Es es una descripción muy superficial, Ash. Un padre y su hijo, dos hermanos, dos amigos, tambien sienten amor entre ellos... así que técnicamente, según tu explicación, estarían enamorados-**

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero, sino al... de los... novios- dijo, bajando la voz en la última palabra.

**-¿Amor de pareja?-** el joven asintió **-Pues no, los ángeles no tenemos tal tipo de sentimiento.-**

-¿Y como puedes ayudarme si nunca has sentido nada?-

**-Nada, no. Nosotros amamos y adoramos al Señor...-**

-Corrección. ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme si nunca has sentido "Amor de pareja"?-

**-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero descubrir-**

Ash se quedo de pie, quieto.

_«No entiendo porque me envían a un ángel inexperto para ayudarme»_

**-No creas que vas a conseguir mejor ayuda de algún otro ángel, Ash... Ya te explique que nosotros no nos enamoramos... así que ninguno tiene experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, con la excepción del ángel del Amor, que tiene mas contacto con los sentimientos de los seres humanos... y ya cámbiate, para ir con tus amigos, así puedo comenzar mi observación-**

El chico siguió sin moverse.

**-¿Ahora qué?-** pregunto el espíritu finalmente.

-Es difícil cambiarse contigo delante.-

Ella lo miro sin entender, hasta que recordó algo que le había explicado uno de sus compañeros **-Ah, te refieres a que luzco como una chica... Es solo por que se me hace mas cómodo, además me es útil con mi función arriba, no debes preocuparte... En realidad, nosotros los ángeles, no tenemos genero...-**

-¿Son degenerados?- pregunto Ash con una sonrisita.

**-Un comentario de muy mal gusto.-**

-A mi me pareció divertido.-

**-A mi no... fue desagradable-**

-Mira, lo siento... volviendo a lo anterior, por mas que no tengas genero, tienes la apariencia de una chica, y...-

**-¿Eso te cohíbe?-** se rió **-Esta bien, me voy por el momento. Te veo en un ratito-**

Finalmente la chica desapareció en un mar de lucecitas blancas, dejando a un confuso Ash con su ropa en mano.

_«Que extraño resulto ser mi ángel de la Guarda»_ Pensó el joven mientras comenzaba a cambiarse el pijama.

_**~Tu no eres muy normal que digamos~**_ objeto una voz en su cabeza.~_**Y no soy tu "ángel de la Guarda" exactamente, aunque viéndolo bien, lo parezca**_~

-Creí que te habías ido- Se asusto el chico girando de un lado a otro.

_**~Eso no significa que no pueda seguir oyendo lo que piensas~**_

-Sabes, esto de que escuches mis pensamientos esta empezando a resultar muy incomodo-

_**~así tendrás la conciencia~**_

-Dios, ¿por qué a mi?- Exclamó el joven, mirando el techo.

_**~Porque le agradas~**_

-Que manera de demostrarlo- Murmuro, mientras empezaba a vestirse, ignorando las risas que inundaban su mente en ese momento.

_**ooo**_

Mi fic terminado... Este me emociona... Son solo 4 capítulos, nada mas. Puede que en este capitulo haya cambiado alguna que otra palabra, pero nada importante. Aunque todavía tengo que revisar los demás, puedo asegurar que este estará re-publicado en su totalidad para mediados de Agosto,

**_Lys_.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Preguntas 'inocentes'

**POKEMON © Satoshi Tajiri / Nintendo / Warner Bros., **etc.?

Los ángeles del_ Amor, _la_ Pureza, _el _Destino _y la _Muerte_ si me pertenecen (Al menos sus personificaciones)

_**ooo**_

**COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO**

Capitulo 2: **Preguntas **_**"inocentes"**_**.**

_**ooo**_

**-Misty, es muy hermosa ¿Qué piensas tu al respecto?- **

Ash suspiro. Ya se había resignado a esas "simpáticas"(se negaba a pensar algo distinto, sabiendo que seria leído) preguntas en las mas horribles situaciones. Ese molesto angelito que le habían enviado para "ayudarlo" no se había cansado de hacerlas en todo el día. Al principio eran bastante simples, y salvo el conseguir responderlas sin que piensen que estaba loco por quedarse viendo el vacío, no tenían nada raro, pero en los últimos momentos, solían ser demasiado incomodas para su criterio... y no lograba evitar sonrojarse y que por supuesto todos los que lo rodeaban pretendieran saber porque.

_«Si... supongo...»_

**-¿Supones?-** El ángel levanto un ceja **-Lo es-**

_«Si ya tienes una idea, para que me preguntas lo que pienso»_

**-Quiero saber tu opinión, aunque no la tome en cuenta-**

-Hey, Ash- Le dijo Brock, pasándole la mano frente a la cara -¿Te sientes bien? De nuevo estas como...ido-

-¿Eh?-

-Olvídalo- Dijo este, mirando a Tracey.

**-Dijo que si te sientes bien ya que estas como ido-** Aclaro el espíritu **-Debes ser un poco mas discreto con tus movimientos. Estan empezando a sospechar que te pasa algo-**

_«¿Y porque deberían hacerlo?.¿Tal vez porque **SI** me pasa algo?. ¿Algo así como que estoy hablando con un ángel invisible...? Pensándolo bien, no serás un amigo imaginario, ¿No?»_

**-No- **

La joven, que aunque no tuviera genero tenia la apariencia de una chica, y por lo tanto, Ash la trataría como tal, ahora estaba sentada a su lado junto a Tracey y Brock. Había reaparecido poco después de que empezara a charlar con Brock. Se veía diferente. Su atuendo había cambiado y ahora usaba un conjunto verde agua, y su pelo lo tenia de otra forma. Sus ojos se habían vuelto ligeramente verdosos, aunque seguían teniendo ese brillo plateado. Ash le había preguntado como se había cambiado tan rápido, mas esta solo rió diciendo que arriba el tiempo era diferente. Además llevaba una especie de pergamino en las manos y lo leía atentamente. Lo asombroso era que pese a leer, preguntarle cosas, y hacer comentarios, parecía seguir el hilo de la conversación de los muchachos mejor que él mismo.

**-Ash, préstales atención a tus amigos. Brock acaba de mencionar un festejo y tu sigues mirando al vacío-**

_«¿Ups?»_

-¿Y Ash?- Pregunto nuevamente Brock -¿Vienes?-

-Emm... No se- _«¿De qué esta hablando?.¿Qué recomiendas que haga?»_

**-Habla de un festival que se hará en Viridian City, Ash; Acaba de invitarte a ir con ellos mañana. Y yo que tu iría, parece que será muy entretenido-**

-Si, si ustedes van, ¿por qué no?-

-Listo, entonces quedamos así... Es una promesa ¿Eh?-

-Si, claro-

Al oír esas palabras el enviado celeste sonrió sin levantar la vista. Ash tuvo un raro presentimiento, una inquietud extraña...

-Por cierto, muchachos ¿Cómo se enteraron del festival?-

-Ehm.. bueno...- empezó a titubear el joven moreno, e intercambio una breve e implorante mirada con Tracey.

-Nos lo contaron- finalizo este ultimo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Ash con desconfianza.

**-Tengo la sensación de que no te va a gustar la respuesta-** La risueña voz del espíritu le hizo fruncir mas el ceño.

-Ehm... Misty- concluyo Brock

-Entonces no voy...-

-No, Ash... No puedes echarte para atrás. Prometiste ir, y una promesa es una promesa- Lo interrumpió Tracey.

**-Sabes, tiene razón. No puedes retractarte. Diste tu palabra y deberás cumplirla-**

_«¡Que rápido te pones de su lado!»_

**-Si tiene razón, que quieres que haga-**

_«¡Demonios!»_

**-¿Qué te dije con respecto a los ángeles caídos...?-**

_«¿Los ángeles caídos?»_

**-Si, los de abajo-**

_«Ah, los demonios»_

**-Si, **_**ellos**_**- **Lo miro de mala forma **-¿Qué te dije con respecto a mencionarlos?-**

_«Oh, si, esta bien»_

**-Tu no aprendes... -** El ángel negó con la cabeza **-Cambiando de tema, no se si te interese, pero estoy leyendo tu **_**expediente de vida**_**...-**

_«Perdón, pero estas leyendo mi ¿Qué?»_

**-Tu **_**expediente de vida**_**. Es donde tu Angel de la Guarda, si, si tienes uno, pone todo lo que haces, piensas y dices. Lo bueno y lo malo. Tus aciertos y **_**ERRORES**_**.-** Agrego, remarcando la ultima palabra.

_«¿Algo así como la lista de los juguetes y el carbón de Santa, pero dentro de una sola persona?»_

**-¿La lista de quien?-**

_«Olvídalo»_

**-Como quieras-** Ella se encogió de hombros **-En fin, veo que no tienes muchas cosas... sabes, deberías explayarte mas. La mayor parte de esto se centra en la siguiente oración: **_**"Voy a ser el Maestro Pokemon mas grande del Mundo"**_**. Intenta ampliar tus horizontes en lo que se refiere a pasatiempos-**.

_«No gracias, estoy bien como estoy»._

La muchacha lo miro de forma extraña **-Si eso fuera tan cierto como intentas hacérmelo creer, yo no estaría aquí-.**

Ash solo giro los ojos.

-Okay Ash- Exclamo Brock, preocupado, tomando por sorpresa a Ash. Esta vez fue el turno del angelito para girar los ojos. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-No se de que hablas-

-Con que no sabes de que hablo ¿Eh?- Brock lo miro fijamente -¿por qué diablos pareces estar en la luna?-

-Sigo sin saber de que me hablas, y por cierto, te pediría que cuides tus palabras- Añadió al notar la forma en que su ángel invisible miraba a su moreno amigo.

-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo.-

-Bueno Ash- intervino Tracey -Tienes que aceptar que has estado actuando extremadamente raro hoy. Como si no estuvieras aquí, para ser exactos-

-Por Dios, Tracey- sonrió Ash nervioso -Ahora estas diciendo cosas extrañas-

-Reconoce que has estado como perdido desde la mañana-

-Por tercera vez, no se de que hablan-

-Si, y precisamente ese es el problema- Suspiro Tracey, con resignación -Que no sabes de que hablamos, ya que no nos has prestado atención en lo que va del día-

-Lo siento-

**-Misty... ¿Te gusta mucho, Ash?-**. Pregunto la muchacha sin dejar de leer, con una sonrisita, que para el gusto del joven, era demasiado diabólica para ser de un ángel.

_«Oh, no... Aquí vamos de nuevo...»_. pensó Ash mientras se sonrojaba, y notaba las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

**_ooo_**

**-En verdad no entiendo por que estas tan molesto-** Comento el Angel de la Pureza, mientras observaba a su misión acostado boca abajo en su cama. Hacia un rato ya que se habían ido los muchachos.

-¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarme esas cosas ahí?-

**-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que te pregunte? Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte-.**

-Si lo que quieres es ayudarme ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?-

**-¿Qué?.¿Acaso te molesto?-.**

-Creo que puedes leer mi respuesta...-

**-Ash...-**

-Esta bien, esta bien... No me molestas, _mucho_, es solo que no me gusta que me pregunten tantas cosas; menos ese tipo de cosas, cuando estoy tratando de mantener otra conversación al mismo tiempo-

**-Lo siento; Lo que pasa es que eres el primer humano con el que trato, y en verdad quiero comprenderte, para poder ayudarte.-** La voz del espíritu bajo un tono **-Para mi es muy importante cumplir bien esta misión-**

-¿De verdad soy la primer persona con la que trabajas?- Pregunto el joven incorporándose. -¿Nunca, nunca antes habías bajado a la tierra?-

**-Si, eres mi primer caso, y nunca antes había bajado. Hubo una vez en la que estuve a punto, pero al final decidieron que no era mi turno-**

Ash se quedo pensativo un momento, y el ángel decidió no leer lo que pensaba. Al final, después de un rato...

-Ahora que lo pienso... Tu has leído sobre mi, me has preguntado cosas, y has curioseado en mi cabeza, pero yo no se nada de ti, mas allá de que eres un ángel, muy curioso debo agregar, que nunca habías venido a la tierra antes, y que te gusta hacer muchas preguntas, en los momentos mas inoportunos, y... ah, si, que no te gustan las mentiras-

**-En realidad a ti tampoco te deberían gustar...-**

Ash sonrió, pero se encogió de hombros –Dime, ¿tienen nombres allá arriba o se identifican de otra forma? Dudo mucho que se anden llamando por todos lados _"eh, tu, ángel..."_; Creo que seria muy confuso-

La jovencita se rió **-En realidad no todos tenemos nombres, pero si tenemos un método de identificarnos, ya que seria muy raro si todos nos llamáramos igual...-**

-¿Y el tuyo es...?-

**-Bueno, yo soy el ángel de la Pureza, aunque mi "jefe", arriba, suele llamarme Pureza a secas-**

-¿Angel de la Pureza?. ¿Y que es, exactamente, lo que haces arriba?-

**-Bueno, yo me ocupo de las almas puras-**

-¿Almas puras?-

**-Así es. Las almas que aun no han tenido su primera encarnación, y tambien la de aquellos que murieron siendo inocentes**-

-"Aquellos que murieron siendo inocentes"... No entiendo-

**-Claro, Ash. Los bebes y los niños que fallecieron antes de que su inocencia, haya sido manchada por los adultos y su mundo. Aunque se dan casos en los que llegan almas de adultos que nunca perdieron su pureza, por lo general son mayoría de niños**-

-Creo que te entiendo, Angel de la Pureza...- Ash se interrumpió un momento -Me siento raro diciéndote así, es muy largo ¿No te puedo llamar de otra manera?-

-**Si, puedes... El asunto es ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?**-

-No se, déjame ver; Podría ser Pureza... no, suena raro; En ingles es Purity... no, mejor no, es igual de raro... en portugués es... no, se dice igual... Uff, no se... ¿qué te parece si te digo Angel?-

-**Me parece que no te caracterizas por ser muy original**-

-Bueno, al menos es mas cómodo. Además, como es un nombre que pueden usar tanto hombres como mujeres, creo que va contigo...-

-**Esta bien, si a ti te gusta y se te hace fácil, a mi no me molesta**-

Ash sonrió -Por cierto, _Angel_. Me contarías por que, si los ángeles no tiene genero, tu tienes la apariencia de una chica-

-**Bueno, en realidad no se... Solo recuerdo tener esta apariencia desde siempre. Se que es por algo, ya que aunque no lo creas, las almas que han bajado a la tierra, cuando vuelven se relacionan mejor conmigo que con un ángel con una apariencia mas... masculina**-

-Ahh... Y cuándo tomas un cuerpo físico ¿Lo haces con un genero definido?-

-**No lo se, Ash, te dije que eres mi primer caso, y a mi me aconsejaron que no me materializara. Tengo entendido que depende de cual sea nuestra misión podemos adoptar la forma que queramos...**-

-Hablando de otra cosa, recuerdo que en la mañana me contaste que ustedes, arriba, no se enamoran, y todo eso... A ti, ¿No te llama la atención sentir? .¿así como nosotros, los simples seres humanos...?-

-**¿Hablas de "**_**sentimientos**_**" o de "**_**sentidos**_**"?**-

-Sentimientos-

-**No podría asegurarlo. Ustedes, los mortales, sufren mucho por los llamados sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo es una cualidad con la que los doto el Creador... Supongo que se podría decir que me dan curiosidad. Debe ser interesante "**_**sentir**_**"**-

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me estas empezando a parecer agradable, pese a ser tan curiosa...-

-**Gracias... Creo**- De repente Angel se puso seria, y su rostro tomo la expresión de estar escuchando algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió el chico, cuando pareció relajarse.

-**Nada grave... Es solo que debo irme.**- Con eso desapareció nuevamente en un mar de lucecitas blancas .~_**Hasta luego, Ash. Pórtate bien... Que si no lo haces igual lo sabré~**_

-Es rara, pero me esta empezando a caer simpática..- sonrió el chico, tras oír el eco de la despedida en su cabeza.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Ash- Le dijo su mamá -¿Podrías atender? Me estoy bañando-.

-Si- Y tras levantar el tubo -Hola, Casa de la Familia Ketchum ¿Con quien desea hablar?-

~_Ehm.._~ titubeo una voz extrañamente familiar ~_¿Esta la Sra. Ketchum?_~

-Si, pero ahora mi mamá no puede atender ¿Quiere que le pase un mensaje?-

~_No, no es necesario_

-Al menos dígame quien le llama, así ella se comunica con usted después-

La voz volvió a vacilar ~_Soy yo, Ash... Misty_~ y tras eso, corto.

El muchacho se quedo con el tubo en la mano, oyendo la señal que indica cuando se acaba una comunicación.

_«Misty»_

_**ooo**_

«_Tonta, tonta, tonta... Misty eres una tonta..»_" La joven pelirroja estaba apoyada a lado de un teléfono publico enfrente de la laguna del parque central de Cerulean City.«_¿por qué demonios corte? Tendría que haberle preguntado algo, o al menos decirle "Hola, ¿Cómo estas Ash?". Pero no, tenia que quedarme en shock y cortar_» Misty agarro una piedrita, y acercándose al comienzo de una escalera que entraba al espejo liquido, lo arrojo con fuerza. Lamentablemente, el guijarro, en vez de ir al agua, reboto en un botecito anclado y paso rozando la cabeza de una joven que estaba sentada al final de las escaleras.

-¡Ew!- Exclamo esta, incorporándose, y buscando el objeto, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla -¿Qué fue eso...?-

Misty bajo las escalinatas corriendo, con visible preocupación -Lo siento mucho, no te vi ¿Te lastime?-

La jovencita se dio vuelta -A decir verdad, no. Pero estuvo muy cerca-

Misty se la quedo mirando un momento. No tendría mas de 15 años. Su cabello era color azabache, corto a los hombros, cubierto por un gorrito de hilo blanco, y estaba usando un solero largo y un saquito de gasa, ambos del mismo tono del gorro. Sus ojos parecían ser de un color muy tenue, gris-plata muy claros. Tenia una apariencia tan etérea, que ella se sentía ligeramente fuera de lugar con su simple pollera de jean negra y su remera azul-celeste.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo la colorada cuando se dio cuenta que la otra jovencita se había quedado observándola con curiosidad. -En verdad no te vi; Estaba pensando en otra cosa...-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Problemas personales?- Sonrio la desconocida.

-Si-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo... - La muchacha pareció pensar un momento -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-No, no lo creo-

-Mira, si quieres, podemos hablar. Tengo entendido que es mas fácil desahogarse con alguien a quien no conoces-

Misty se la quedo mirando con desconfianza.

-Vamos, creo que me lo debes- sonrió la chica -Considerando que casi pierdo un ojo, me gustaría saber porque. Además, no es bueno quedarse con las cosas adentro-

-Esta bien... - Le sonrió, aun insegura.

-¿No te molesta si caminamos? No soy de por aquí y en verdad me gustaría conocer un poco el lugar... mas con la luz de este hermoso atardecer- Señalo el cielo, donde se veía como el mismo se volvía de un color naranja-rosáceo encima de ellas. -No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí, y quiero aprovecharlo. A ti tambien te hará bien, estoy segura-

-De acuerdo- accedió Misty.

Con eso las dos empezaron a recorrer el camino de piedras que rodeaba el lago sin decir nada. Muchos botecitos a pedal descansaban en las orillas, sobre la superficie acuática. Algunas luciérnagas empezaban a asomarse pese a no ser de noche aun, y el parque se veía extrañamente tranquilo.

Tras un rato así, la voz de Misty rompió el silencio.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Cerulean City?-

-Si...- La joven se quedo mirando el agua; En esta ya se estaba reflejando el lucero vespertino contrastando en el cielo azul-liláceo. -Es una ciudad muy linda. Tiene unos paisajes bellísimos-

-Hay lindas postales...- acepto Misty -¿Tu de donde eres?-

-De arriba- respondió vagamente

-¿Zonas altas?-

-Creo que podría decirse que si- contesto entre risas.«_Aunque es poco probable que sepas que tan altas_»

Otra vez se quedaron calladas por un rato. Cruzaron un puente que terminaba en un gazebo blanco, el cual flotaba en el centro de la laguna, y tras entrar en el, se sentaron en uno de los bordes. Un escalón las separaba del liquido, lleno de peces de colores.

-Respóndeme algo...- pregunto la joven de pelo oscuro -¿qué te hizo el pedrusco, hace un rato, para que lo quisieras ahogar?-

Misty rió. -Nada. Solo se cruzo delante mío en un mal momento-

-Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado...- sonrió la otra. -¿Estabas imaginando a alguien cuando lo arrojaste?-

-Creo que podría decirse que a mi misma, entre otros... Es que estoy segura que hice una tontería y no se como deshacerla- Agrego al notar la perplejidad en el rostro de su acompañante. Esta solo asintió.

-Contéstame algo, con total franqueza- dijo Misty

-No se responder de otra forma-

La pelirroja arqueo una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros y continuo -¿Alguna vez has deseado no haber hecho algo que hiciste, porque sabes que te traerá dificultades?-

-Con total franqueza, no... pero se que hay veces en las que una persona debería hacer algo sin importar las dificultades que pueda ocasionarle, siempre y cuando no lastime a nadie, por supuesto-

-Ojala esto fuera tan fácil-

-Nada es realmente difícil... Las personas solo se enredan demasiado con sus propias inseguridades, pero nada es tremendamente complicado-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Si. Tambien creo que si los seres humanos hablaran con la verdad en mas ocasiones de lo que en realidad lo hacen, se ahorrarían muchos problemas-

-Tal vez... ¿pero como tener la seguridad de que la verdad no va a causar estragos?-

-Nunca se tiene la seguridad de nada... Hay una frase que dice: "Jugar a lo seguro es un asunto muy peligroso". Creo que es cierto. Además, si todo fuera del todo seguro, vivir no seria tan interesante-

-Eres de las que se tiran a la pileta sin saber si tiene agua ¿No?-

-No...- La desconocida sonrió -Nunca me he tirado a ningún lado. Lo que si, es que creo que la gente debería cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando y dejar de mirar su alrededor, para empezar a observarlo...-

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?-

-¿De que estas hablando tu?-

-De un chic...- Se tapo la boca al notar su indiscreción.

La joven de blanco sonrió -Entonces si, estamos hablando de lo mismo- De repente su rostro reflejo seriedad. -Ese chico... Te gusta- No fue una pregunta.

-No...-

La otra arqueo una ceja, incrédula.

-... lo se...- agrego Misty -... creo que si- La pelirroja se golpeo mentalmente la frente _«¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto a una persona que conocí hace cinco minutos?_». Sin embargo no pudo callarse -Pero no se si él siente lo mismo-

-Con esto entiendo que nunca se lo has dicho-

-Por supuesto que no. Si lo hiciera y el no sintiera nada por mi, arruinaría nuestra amistad-

-¿Entonces son muy amigos?-

-Bueno, ahora estamos distanciados. Hace tiempo nos peleamos y no nos hablamos...-

-¿Quieres decirme que no te arriesgas a intentar una relación personal con alguien con quien no te estas hablando por temor a perder una amistad que, en este momento, podría decirse, no tienes?-

-Lo haces sonar muy ridículo-

La morocha ignoro su comentario -No lo entiendo-

-Es que no se si le gusto y...- Misty se freno y tomo otra piedrita, arrojándola al agua. Esta vez si llego a destino. -...No quiero parecer tonta al decírselo y que él solo se ría en mi cara- finalizo en voz baja.

-Miedo-

-¿Eh?-

-La gente se deja controlar por el miedo. El temor a quedar en ridículo frente a sus pares, y por lo tanto perder el respeto que puedan tener estos por uno- Suspiro -Es triste...-

Misty la miro -No es que tenga miedo. Es solo que siempre creí que deben ser los chicos los que tomen la iniciativa... así me criaron-

-Esa es una excusa tonta... Además, ¿por qué lo haría un chico si no sabe que gustas de él?-Misty abrió la boca, pero luego la cerro. No sabia que decir. Esa pregunta la había encerrado en un acertijo para el cual no tenia respuesta.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- Sonrio la misteriosa muchacha.

-Si, claro-

-Aunque no te atrevas a decirle lo que sientes por él, asegúrate de que lo sepa. Hay medios para lograrlo sin decirlo con palabras. Y ¿como sabes si él no siente lo mismo? Tal vez este en tu misma situación...- sonrió -Sabes algo, la próxima vez que te encuentres con él, no lo mires, obsérvalo, tal vez él te este diciendo algo y tu no lo notas...-

La otra joven no respondió.

-Bueno, lo único importante es que nunca, por favor, dejes que el temor te impida averiguar si no tendrán, después de todo, un final feliz-

Misty la miro con una expresión de respeto -O eres muy madura para tu edad...- Sonrio divertida -O eres extremadamente ingenua-

-Tal vez soy un poco de ambas- Se incorporo -Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No es necesario- Finalmente se retiro, dejando a la pelirroja confundida

-Espera, no me has dicho como te llamas...-

-Mi nombre...- dijo la muchacha, deteniéndose en la entrada del gazebo, pero sin voltearse -...puede parecerte muy raro...- Finalmente giro la cara -...Aunque puedes llamarme Angel...- Le sonrió dulcemente, por encima del hombro -...Misty- Tras decir eso, empezó a cruzar el puente.

La otra jovencita se quedo mirando la superficie del lago, que ahora reflejaba el cielo nocturno. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron de golpe, por la sorpresa al recordar sus ultimas palabras.

_«Aunque puedes llamarme Angel... Misty»_

-Oye...¿Cómo sabes mi... ?- Se giro, pero nadie se encontraba alli-¿...nombre?-.

«_¿Dónde esta?_» miro para un lado y para otro «_¿Quién era?_»

_**ooo**_

Hola! Aca estamos con el capitulo 2. Disculpen la demora, estoy en epoca de cierre de planillas y siempre me agarra a las corridas.

¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews! Siempre es bueno saber que alguien gusta de lo que uno escribe. Me pone de un excelente humor saberlo.

Hasta la proxima, Lys


	3. Capitulo 3: Solo confiesalo

**POKEMON © Satoshi Tajiri / Nintendo / Warner Bros., **etc.?

Los ángeles del_ Amor, _la_ Pureza, _el _Destino _y la _Muerte_ si me pertenecen (Al menos sus personificaciones); Los libros que tiene Ash si existen, y obviamente son © de sus respectivos autores.

_**ooo**_

**COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO**

Capitulo 03: _**Solo confiésalo...**_

_**ooo**_

_**«Así que al menos ahora sé que estoy pisando terreno seguro»**_ sonrió el Ángel de la Pureza, sentada en un sillón en el cuarto de Ash. El sol estaba saliendo, y el dueño de la habitacion seguía durmiendo.

_**«Ser humano fue una experiencia muy interesante»**_ Se miro la mano con extrañeza _**« Por un momento casi pude sentir la confusión de Misty... »**_

Un ruido proveniente de la cama la hizo girar el rostro. El joven de pelo oscuro estaba despertándose en ese momento.

**-Buenos días, Ash-** saludo con su habitual buen humor.

-Hola... ¿Ángel?- El chico se sentó de golpe apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, observando al ente espiritual que estaba frente a él.-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde estabas? Ayer te fuiste tan de golpe, y encima...- Los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron que su rostro se tensara.

La joven lo miró **-¿Qué paso cuando me fui Ash?-**

-¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Creo que me estas descuidando-

**-Créeme que no te estoy descuidando, pero necesito que me lo cuentes tu con tus palabras, ¿Qué paso?-**

-Primero dime donde estabas. Recuerdo que ayer me contaste que en el cielo el tiempo es diferente; sin embargo regresaste recién hoy.-

**-En realidad volví anoche, pero como estabas durmiendo decidí ir de vuelta a mi trabajo arriba.-**

-Pero igual tardaste mucho-

**-No me digas que me extrañabas... - **Ángel sonrió **-Lo que pasa, es que si bien en el lugar del que yo vengo el tiempo es distinto, tengo que decir que no estuve alli por mucho-**

-¿Entonces...?-

**-Estuve en tu mundo-**

-¿Pero por qué? Creía que yo era tu única misión-

**-Nunca dije eso. Lo que dije, fue que tú eres mi primera misión... De todas formas, lo que hice en la Tierra, tiene cierta relación contigo, aunque de una manera distinta a lo que estuve haciendo hasta ahora-**

-¿Puedes contármelo?-

**-Me materialicé-** sonrió, con un brillito en sus ojos claros **-¡Tuve un cuerpo sólido!.¡Fui humana! En cierta forma... -**

-Veo que te gusto... - sonrió Ash, observando al angelito emocionado -¿Cómo sentiste el cambio?-

**-Fue una sensación rara. Pude sentir el viento, la tibieza, y el frío. Los olores eran distintos, así como los sonidos... -**

-Espera un segundo. ¿Es que acaso en el paraíso no sienten frío?-

**-Bueno, Ash. En el cielo hay siempre un clima **_**agradable**_**-** Levanto la mano para evitar que el chico la interrumpiera **–Y lo agradable es relativo. Si a alguien le parece agradable el frío, lo sentirá así, si en cambio le gusta mas el calor, será así como lo sienta... lo malo es que al sentir siempre el clima **_**perfecto**_**, para el gusto de cada uno, al final te olvidas de notarlo. Si te gusta el calor, y sientes frío, disfrutaras el calor; en cambio si siempre sientes calor, terminara pasando desapercibido-**

El chico la miro algo confundido –De acuerdo. Me alegro que te haya gustado la experiencia... Me gustaría verte como humana ¿Por qué no te materializas?-

**-No es una buena idea... El tomar una apariencia física completa no es algo sencillo. Hay muchos riesgos. Mas para los ángeles inexpertos como yo-**

-Pero ayer... -

**-La situación lo permitió... - **

-No entiendo... Y además, ¿Por qué la situación lo permitió?.¿Qué fue diferente? -

**-Cuando un ángel toma una apariencia física, sigue siendo un ángel, solo que sólido. Sin embargo nuestros sentidos se agudizan a los cambios que dominan el mundo mortal. Si pasamos mucho tiempo en la Tierra, empezaremos a "humanizarnos" en cierta forma, y eso no es bueno para nosotros, porque perderíamos nuestra imparcialidad-**

-Todo muy lindo, pero no respondiste mi pregunta-

**-Mira, no puedo decirte ****cual ****fue la diferencia, pero la situación ayer ****fue**** distinta-**

-Vamos,"materialízate"... ¿por favor...?.-

**-Lo siento pero no... -**

-Vamos, solo un ratito... Quiero ver como eres de humana-

**-No... -**

-Por favor... Si no lo haces, no te contare nada y no dejare que me ayudes-

**-No sé si lo sabes Ash, pero eso es chantaje-**

**-**En realidad sí lo sé-

**-Si me chantajeas, podría ser retirada y eso no significa, necesariamente, que enviarían a alguien a reemplazarme. ¿Sabes? Perderías la ayuda-**

-¿De verdad?-

Ángel asintió.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no lo haré mas, pero por favor, toma un cuerpo humano- Imploro el chico.

**-¿Qué pasa si viene tu mamá?-**

-Solo será un ratito. Mira, para que sea mas rápido, ni siquiera tienes que ser linda, solo quiero verte como humana-

**-De acuerdo Ash. Me convertiré en humana... ¿Sabias que eres imposible?- **

Ash solo sonrió.

El Ángel de la Pureza se cubrió con sus alas, que empezaron a brillar, envolviéndola en un resplandor cegadoramente blanco. El joven tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos, debido a este. Cuando se descubrió los ojos, donde había estado el ángel, ahora se encontraba una jovencita de unos 15 años. Era más pequeña de estatura que él, pero con esos mismos ojos de infinitos colores. Estaba vestida tal cual lo estaba antes, con un hermoso traje en color lila, pero ahora se notaba mucho más. Sus rasgos eran similares, pero al mismo tiempo era distinta. Sus alas habían desaparecido, y su cabello, aunque seguía siendo color ébano, se veía más brillante, al igual que su piel, que parecía ser mas rosada, tal vez por no tener ese brillo pálido que la caracterizaba, y que, al parecer, opacaba sus colores naturales.

-¿Ángel?-

-Claro que soy yo. ¿A quien esperabas...?-

Ash no contesto.

-Y ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, no estoy completamente seguro... - El chico empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, examinándola con ojo critico –Pareces humana-

La joven goteó –Bueno, se supone que lo soy, por lo que debo parecerlo-

-Hey, Ángel, no me malentiendas. Te ves real.-

-Bien, así debo verme, porque ¡Soy real!-

-Oye, cálmate... - Ash la miro concentrado – Sabes una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-No me lo tomes a mal, no es que quiera herir tu ego... -

-¿Ego?-

-...Pero pese a que entras en mis estándares de belleza, no puedo pensar en ti como atractiva... -

-Es lógico, pese a mi apariencia humana, sigo siendo el Ángel de la Pureza, representante de la inocencia... Obviamente no puedo despertar malos sentimientos, ni pensamientos, en los seres que estén cerca de mí-

-Debe ser eso... - Ash se sentó pensativo en su cama. –Ángel ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo estas haciendo-

-Quiero decir... -

-Entiendo- la joven giro los ojos

-¿Hay alguna forma de reconocer a los ángeles cuando se "humanizan"?-

-Si, los ojos- La chica observó su perpleja mirada –No hay ningún ser humano que tenga el color de ojos que nosotros tenemos, y cuando nos materializamos, los ojos no cambian... No olvides que son los que en verdad reflejan la esencia de otro ser... sea humano o espiritual-

-Oh... -

De repente, algo atrajo la atención de Ángel, por lo que se acerco a la mesa de luz de Ash, en la que se encontraban un par de libros -¿_"El ángel, un amigo del alma"_ de Víctor Sueiro?. ¿_"Protectores invisibles"_, de C.W. Leadbeater?. ¿Qué son estos Ash?. ¿Libros sobre ángeles?-

El chico se veía avergonzado –Ehm... sí. Son de mi mamá. Quería leerlos para entenderte un poco mas-

Ella sonrió –Bueno, me parece bien... pero déjame recordarte una cosa: Estos libros estan escritos por humanos, y no importa cuanto crean saber sobre nosotros, solo hay un ser capaz de entendernos... y no son ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, aunque no me negaras que las imágenes no estan lindas-

-No lo niego, pero no creas todo lo que lees... -

-Esta bien-

-Ahora- La joven se sentó en el sillón en el que había estado antes -¿qué te parece si me cuentas algunas cosas?.¿qué noticias tienes de Misty?-

La relajada sonrisa del rostro de Ash se esfumo en ese momento. –No quiero hablar de ello-

-Mira, me da igual lo que quieras, total, aunque no hablemos, puedo leer lo que piensas- sonrió –No me mires así. Te dije que aun teniendo un cuerpo humano sigo siendo un ángel, que mantiene todas sus habilidades- le guiño un ojo –aunque me gustaría mas que pongas tus pensamientos en palabras- Se quedo mirándolo con atención.

-Bueno, ayer, después de que te fuiste llamaron... bueno, llamó-

-¿Quién llamó?. ¿Misty?-

-Por supuesto, ¿De quién estamos hablando?-

-Esta bien, continua-

-Sí. Bueno, al principio no me di cuenta quien era, no sé porque no lo hice, considerando que conozco su voz muy bien-

-Habrá sido una negación inconsciente- sonrió Ángel

-Si, habrá sido eso. La cosa es que ella preguntó por mi mamá. Como estaba ocupada, le pregunte si quería dejar algún mensaje y le pedí su nombre... - El chico hizo silencio.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el ángel, sabiendo con certeza que no era todo.

-No. Cuando finalmente se dignó a dármelo, corto-

-¿Cortó?-

-Claro. Colgó el teléfono; interrumpió la "charla"; finalizo la llamada... ¡Me cortó!-

-Perdóname Ash, pero de donde yo vengo no necesitamos teléfonos, y no estoy acostumbrada a toda su terminología-

-Si, lo que sea-

-El asunto es... ¿Qué te paso a ti cuando ella te "cortó"?-

-Me enoje, por supuesto.-

-¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber-

-Bueno, me enoje porque... porque... no se porque me enoje, de acuerdo-

-Te enojaste y no sabes porque. ¿Te das cuenta lo tonto que suena eso? Dame una razón lógica para enojarte por la interrupción de una llamada-

-Bueno, tal vez es que me dio bronca que ni siquiera... -

-¿Ni siquiera...?-

-Ni siquiera le importe como para decirme "Hola". No le importo que yo estaba hablándole, nada. Solo corto-

-¿Tu pensaste en decirle hola?-

-Ehm, ¿No?. ¿Si? No sé, no me dio tiempo de nada, ¿Sabes?-

-Ash, no sé muy bien cual fue el motivo por el que no estan juntos ahora, pero si sé que deberían estarlo. No me interrumpas- añadió cuando el chico abrió la boca –No te olvides que hurgue en tu mente y revise algunos recuerdos. Juntos eran felices... Ahora quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo Ash, dime la verdad, ¿Quieres que Misty este junto a ti? Y no me vengas con que yo lo sé, porque no importa que pienses, tienes que ser coherente y decir lo que sientes, no guardártelo en un rinconcito del cerebro y sufrir tus tontas acciones por una cuestión de orgullo. Respóndeme claro, así sé si me tengo que quedar y terminar con lo que vine a hacer, o si debo irme y dejar todo como esta. Piénsalo bien, no entrare a tu cabeza. Estoy un poco cansada de que des tantas vueltas... -

Ash se quedo mudo, completamente rojo, e inmóvil en su lugar.

-Bueno, yo...-

-Vamos Ash, no es tan difícil, ¿la quieres o no?. No te tomes demasiado tiempo, tanto tu mente como tu corazón saben muy bien la respuesta, solo es cuestión de que la expreses con palabras-

-Emm... yo... creo...-

-¿Crees? Eso no sirve-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, "Sé" que quiero que Misty..-

Unos rápidos pasos en el pasillo interrumpieron a Ash.

-Hijo...- Llamo una voz y empezó a abrir la puerta –Ya levántate que hoy es el festival-

-Si, mamá- el chico se levanto de la cama y empujo a la perpleja joven al interior de su placard.

-Ash- susurro Angel.

-Shh...- la calló el joven, justo cuando su madre ingresaba al cuarto.

La Sra. Ketchum se encontró a Ash cómodamente apoyado en el armario, con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-Vaya, Ash. Yo que venia despertarte y tu que ya estabas levantado...- Su madre sonrió –Muy bien , ahora mejor cámbiate, así bajas a desayunar... los muchachos llegaran de un momento a otro-

-Si, mamá- suspiró el joven mientras se dirigía a su cama.

-Ah, si- sonrió su madre –Antes tengo que guardar una camisa.- Dijo señalando una prenda que llevaba en sus manos, y dirigiéndose al placard donde se había escondido Angel.

-Mamá, no...-

Pero cuando la señora Delilah abrió el mueble y guardo la prenda, Ash noto con asombro que el ente celestial ya no estaba allí.

_**~Tranquilo, Ash. Salí justo a tiempo~**_

_«¡Que susto! Estuvo muy cerca»_

**_~Te dije que tu madre podía entrar en cualquier momento pero me escuchaste, claro que no... Eres muy terco~_**

_«Ya entendí: Nunca mas volveré a contradecir a un ángel»_

_**~Me parece muy bien... tengo que hacer algo, te veré en un ratito, cámbiate de una vez~**_

_«Si, gracias por recordar que me cohíbe tu presencia»_

**_~Sinceramente lo olvide, pero como estoy en otro lugar, tengo que aprovechar para revisar algo. Nos veremos en un rato...~_**

_«Bien»_

**_~...Y no creas que olvide lo que estábamos hablando antes. Aun quiero una respuesta... Pero será mas tarde...~_**

-¡Ouch!-

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- Inquirió su madre, que estaba cerca de la puerta

-¿Mamá? ¿Sigues aquí?-

-Claro, estaba por decirte algo y te me quedaste viendo fijo ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, por supuesto-

Su madre lo miro extrañada –Si tú lo dices...- y salió de la habitacion.

-Enseguida bajo- dijo el joven antes de cerrar la puerta, y apoyarse cansadamente en esta. Suspiro –Si así comencé el día... No quiero ni imaginarme como será el resto-

_**ooo**_

-¡Misty!- Exclamo una voz en el gimnasio / acuario de Cerulean City. -¡Cómo que, si no bajas ahora mismo, nos vamos sin ti!-

-Ya voy... - Exclamo la aludida.

Había estado eligiendo que ponerse toda la mañana. Entre el festival en Viridian, y la charla con la chica desconocida en el parque, sumado a su fracasada conversación con Ash, la chica estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

-¿Quién seria esa joven?- Se pregunto, mientras acomodaba su suave cabello color jengibre, observando su reflejo en un espejo, probándose diferentes prendas. –Eso fue aterrador... aunque creo que ahora paso lo más desagradable. Anoche estaba muy impresionada-

_**«así que esto les pasa a los humanos cuando no nos presentamos... »**_ sonrió el invisible observador que estaba en la misma habitacion _**«Lo siento mucho, pero no eres tu quien debe saber de mí... oficialmente, claro»**_

-Bueno, lo más probable es que supiera de mí por el gimnasio... ¿No?- se pregunto la jovencita una vez mas, con otro atuendo encima.-Claro. Somos bastante conocidas, lo más probable es que me conozca por fotos... o tal vez alguien le dijo quien soy-

_**«En realidad mi fuente es mucho más confiable que los chismes locales»**_ sonrió el ángel de la Pureza, observando a la causa de su misión, girando al pasar de una lado a otro, probándose un conjunto tras otro._**«Si sigue así, va a llegar cuando Ash se haya ido»**_

-¿Cuál me pongo?- Misty analizaba cada una de sus preselecciones, ahora apoyadas en su cama.

_**-**_**Personalmente, me gusta como te queda el de tonos marinos**_**-**_ comento ángel a su lado.

-Creo que tienes razón- Contesto distraídamente la joven, y tomo el mencionado atuendo. Cuando se lo puso , quedo muy contenta con su reflejo. El traje era un adorable vestido en tonos azules, celestes y verdes, que se fundían en una mezcla similar al paisaje que se observa en lo profundo del mar.

_**-**_**Tenia razón, resalta tus ojos**_**-**_ sonrió ángel

-Si, la tenias...- En ese momento, Misty se quedo pensando, y la comprensión le cayo como un balde de agua fría. Se giro, ligeramente asustada.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

_**«Si, tu...»**_ sonrió el ángel**.**_**«...y yo, pero eso no es importante»**_

-Daisy, Violet, Lily, ¿estan aquí...?-

El ruido de una bocina, la interrumpió. Se acerco a la ventana de su habitacion

-Cómo que... ¡Misty apúrate!- le grito la menor de sus hermanas, que estaba al lado de las otras dos; la mano de Daisy apoyada ligeramente en el volante del auto familiar.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que pienso demasiado- sonrió Misty, con despreocupación –Ya le estoy dando otra personalidad a mis propios pensamientos-

Mirando una vez mas el interior de su habitacion, negó silenciosamente con la cabeza, sin saber que un invisible espíritu, se reía alegremente, antes de desaparecer en un mar de invisibles lucecitas...

**_ooo_**

_«Oye... ángel... ¿Dónde estas?»_

-Ash ¿qué te ocurre?-

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento. -¿Sí?-

-¿Qué te pasa?- repitió Brock –Sigues tan raro como ayer... y para ser sincero, me estoy cansando-

-En realidad no me pasa nada... es solo que siento que me falta algo... -_«La molesta presencia de ese odioso angelito, que nunca esta cuando debe»_

**_~Eso es muy feo, Ash... no debes hablar, o pensar en tu caso, mal de la gente, o de mi, cuando no esta para defenderse... ~_**

_«Al fin vuelves... ¿Dónde estas? No te veo»_

**_~No me busques que no me vas a encontrar, porque no estoy ahí... mas tarde nos veremos... ~_**

_«Entonces me dejaras solo ahora que mas te necesito ¡Bravo!»_ pensó Ash, irónicamente _«Si que te preocupas por cumplir tu misión»_

_**~¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?~**_ El tono de su voz se había enfriado ~_**Aunque no te olvides de esto, Ash... Lo que pase hoy, o lo que deje de pasar, será una consecuencia de la respuesta que me debes...~**_

_«¿Yo te debo una respuesta?»_

_**~Sabes muy bien que si.~ **_Ash casi pudo sentir su sonrisa maligna ~_**Y si bien estoy preparando todo, no finalizare los detalles hasta que hayas respondido... y lo harás...~ **_

Ash supo dos cosas: Primero, que su ángel personal había terminado la conversación un tanto molesta, su terminante tono de voz se lo dijo, y segundo, que definitivamente hablaba en serio. Iba a tener que responder lo que ella le pregunto. Y en verdad no sabia muy bien como.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Brock –Llegamos-

Tracey sonrió, contento de haber llegado, mientras que Ash estaba dividido en dos. Por un lado estaba ansioso, esperando lo que fuera a pasar, y por el otro, sentía algo helado en la boca del estomago...

_«Ahora siento que necesito a todos los ángeles que puedan ayudarme»_

-¿Ash?- pregunto Tracey -¿Qué haces ahí parado?-

_«¿Sufro lentamente?»_ -Nada... -

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada, que era una mezcla de curiosidad, diversión y malicia.

-¿Esperas encontrarte a alguien?- Inquirió Brock

Ash olvido por un momento toda su confusión –Por supuesto que no, ¿A quien podría esperar?-

-No sé... - sonrió el moreno –Tal vez a cierta pelirroja que todos conocemos muy bien... -

-Por supuesto que no... - la vehemencia de su voz, fue traicionada por el fuerte tono de rojo que coloreo su rostro.

-Claro que no... - Le respondieron sus dos amigos a coro, con el mismo dejo de escepticismo.

-Vamos- agrego Tracey; y junto con Brock lo jalaron hacia el lugar donde se celebraría el festival.

_«Sabes... Mentir es malo»_ Las palabras que le había dicho ángel la primera vez que la vio, volvieron a su cabeza, pero se negó a aceptarlas... no aun...

_**~Y es peor cuando te mientes a ti mismo... ya que se va perdiendo la línea entre lo real y lo inventado...~ **_

Esa frase definitivamente no era un recuerdo. Y definitivamente no había salido de sus propios pensamientos.

_«¡Volviste!»_ Pensó Ash, notando la presencia del ángel en su cabeza.

**_~En realidad, se podría decir, que "tu" llegaste, porque hace un rato que yo estoy aquí... Y, por cierto, Ash, necesito que me sigas... tengo que hablar contigo en privado...~_**

Ni bien termino decir eso, su voz se desvaneció.

_«¿Cómo se supone que te siga, si no se donde estas...?»_ Al empezar a buscarla, se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos lo habían soltado, y además ahora estaban rodeados de gente.

-Hay demasiadas personas- comentó, tratando de buscar al enviado celeste que tenia a su disposición.

-Lo que pasa es que como todo estuvo bien organizado, la voz se corrió muy rápido- respondió Tracey.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- Pregunto Ash, al notar un grupo de niños con disfraces.

-Supongo que estarán haciendo una obra...- dijo Brock, sin prestarles demasiada atención, sus ojos se habían clavado en un par de oficiales Jenny que estaban cumpliendo su deber.

-Puede ser que haya un concurso...- sugirió Tracey.

En eso, los niños se separaron, y empezaron a regalar flores entre los asistentes. Una niña, disfrazada de ángel se les acerco. Tendría unos 7 u 8 años, y su cabello era negro y rizado, apartado de su rostro con una corona de flores de tela de color rosa, al igual que su traje. Tenia en la espalda un par de alas, hechas de lo que parecían ser plumas de color blanco, muy blanco, y que se veían extrañamente reales...

-Una flor por la Primavera...- sonrió el pequeño angelito, mientras le daba una Tracey.

-Gracias -Este le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

La niña se giro hacia Ash, y algo lo sorprendió muchísimo. Sus ojos. Eran de un color indefinido, la misma mezcla de colores que solo había visto en una criatura... _Los ojos del Ángel de la Pureza..._

-Una flor... - le sonrió dulcemente ella, con un destello plateado en su mirada.

-¿Tu...?- Murmuro Ash, antes de que Tracey lo interrumpiera.

-Ash, ahora vuelvo, voy a ver si logro que la oficial Jenny no encierre a Brock por interrumpir su trabajo- le dijo, mientras se alejaba.

Tanto Ash, como la pequeña lo observaron irse.

-Veo que me encontraste, después de todo- dijo la niña, sin mirarlo.

-Yo diría, que tu me encontraste a mí- Murmuro Ash -¿Por qué esta apariencia? Sé que cuando te "humanizas" pareces mas joven que yo, pero esto es ridículo... Ángel-

-No sé, a mí me gusta...- la infante se encogió de hombros –Creo que seria mas incomodo, para cualquiera de tus amigos que te vea, si te ve con una adolescente, que si te ve con una niña-

-No pienso igual-

-Oh, si.- sonrió ángel –Nadie sospecharía si te hicieras amigo de una niñita en un festival. Te agradan los niños-

-¿Cómo lo...? Olvídalo... por cierto, ¿eso no seria mentir?-

-No, si no preguntan. Y si lo hacen dirás la verdad-

-¿Qué eres un ángel bajado del cielo para ayudarme?-

-No, que solo soy una niñita que acabas de conocer en el festival. Lo cual es cierto; con esta apariencia me acabas de conocer...-

-Eso me suena a...-

-¿Tecnicismo...?- sonrió –Tal vez, pero no deja de ser la pura verdad. Bien, ahora, sígueme. Si bien tu no levantas sospechas, creo que cualquier niña de mi "edad aparente" que hable de lo que voy a hablar ahora, si lo haría-

-Muéstrame el camino- acepto resignado, había estado temiendo esta parte del día.

Ángel y humano empezaron a alejarse de la mayor concentración de gente hasta llegar a la sección de juegos de un parque cercano. Curiosamente no había nadie.

-Bueno Ash- dijo ángel, mientras se sentaba en una hamaca –Supongo que sabes cual es el tema de conversación-

-...Sí... -

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Ash?- Su mirada se torno inquisitiva, y su expresión parecía avisarle que no intentara mentirle, que ella sabia bien la respuesta -¿Quieres a Misty o no?-

-Esa no era... -

-Oh si- sonrió la pequeña, con una mirada que parecía mucho mayor -Si era esta la pregunta... respóndeme-

-¿Así? ¿Sin mas...?- Pregunto el chico mirando a ángel -¿No hay charla previa?-

-Sin rodeos, Ash- Lo miro fijo -¿Quieres o no a Misty?

-Bueno, yo...-

**_ooo_**

Van tres y falta solo uno. Quiero agradecer los reviews; solo uno es necesario para que un autor tenga un buen día. ¡Muchas gracias!.

_Lys_


	4. Capitulo 4: Los angeles no lloran

**POKEMON © Satoshi Tajiri / Nintendo / Warner Bros., **etc.?

Los ángeles del_ Amor, _la_ Pureza, _el _Destino _y la _Muerte_ si me pertenecen (Al menos sus personificaciones)

_**ooo**_

**COMO CAIDA DEL CIELO**

Capitulo 4: **Los ángeles no lloran...**

_**ooo**_

-¿Y, Ash?- sonrió la pequeña que estaba sentada junto a el, sin dejar de mirarlo con fijeza. -¿La quieres o no? Actuare según tu decisión, pero aviso que una vez que lo digas, no hay marcha atrás... -

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que lo que sea que decidas es final. Si es **_no_**, listo, todo termina aquí y ahora, no volveré a molestarte, y si es **_si_**, bueno, seguiré con mi misión. Es tu decisión, así que, piénsalo bien y dime...-

Si toda la situacion no fuera tan importante, Ash consideraría algo muy cómico estar hablando de este tema con una niña de 8 años. Pero esta no era una niña cualquiera, sino un ángel que estaba ayudándolo, por lo que Ash decidió cerrar los ojos y pensar bien la respuesta. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos mas felices de su vida, y la persona que los hizo posible...

-...Sí...- Abrió los ojos mirando al frente, con seguridad –Sí la quiero... y quiero que este conmigo otra vez, como antes... y al mismo tiempo no igual que antes...- Finalmente miro a Ángel. Su expresión no era de sorpresa, mas bien lucia complacida.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el espíritu sonrió –No estoy sorprendida porque ya sabia tu respuesta. No te olvides que soy un ángel, y como tu mismo lo expusiste ayer, yo "leí sobre ti, te hice preguntas, curioseé en tu cabeza y revise tus recuerdos"... Sabia tu decisión porque he visto tu interior, y tambien lo sabia porque pediste ayuda... eso no lo hace cualquiera-

-¿A que te refieres...?-

-Nosotros ayudamos a quienes lo piden. No hay que hacer nada mas que pedirlo. Ese paso, dado por alguien como tu dice mucho...-

-Entonces... ¿por qué todo esto?-

-Porque tenias que aceptarlo. Hay personas para las que pensar algo es igual a hacerlo, lo realizan automáticamente... hay otras, que necesitan aceptarlo primero, y al decirlo en voz alta es como lo hacen... - Ella le sonrió con dulzura –Tu, Ash, pertenecen a estos últimos. Si bien eres una persona de buenos sentimientos, los ocultas, y aunque sepas algo, no lo reconoces hasta que lo dices... Debías hablar, para aceptar lo que sientes por Misty, y así avanzar un paso mas. Ahora puedes continuar a partir de este nuevo punto de inicio... Y yo te voy a ayudar...-

Ángel se incorporo, y se paro delante de él, sonriendo con picardía –En este momento tengo que hacer algo, pero no te vayas del festival. Te aseguro que hoy tu vida cambiara-

Tras decir eso, se fue corriendo hacia la gente.

Ash la observó un momento _«Sé que hoy mi vida va a cambiar; el asunto es ¿Para bien o para mal?»_

Sonrió cuando en su interior oyó la respuesta ~_**Para bien...~**_.

_**ooo**_

Misty acababa de llegar al festival con sus hermanas, y ahora estaba caminando sola entre la gente.

_«Habrán venido los chicos...»_ pensó ansiosa _«No creo que él haya venido, pero estoy segura que Brock y Tracey si... Si sé que Ash no vino, no es que necesariamente su presencia me importe, porque estoy pensando tanto en él...»_ En ese instante, por no haber visto por donde iba se choco suavemente con un hombre que dejaba una mesa de bebidas.

-Lo siento- murmuro la chica, apenada.

-Si, si- murmuro el hombre, mientras se alejaban –Estos jóvenes de hoy día que no respetan a nadie...-

Misty se lo quedo viendo un momento. -¡Que personaje!-

-Siempre hay gente malhumorada dando vueltas... pero no es algo que podamos evitar- exclamó la chica que estaba atendiendo el puesto. –Cambiando de tema ¿Deseas algo para tomar...?-

-En realidad, si...- sonrió la pelirroja mientras se volteaba para verla de frente –Me gustaría un... ¿Tú aquí?- Se encontró con la sonriente cara de la joven misteriosa del día anterior.

-Hola- sonrió la muchacha, que hoy vestía de rosa, y tenia su pelo negro rizado. Sus ojos tenían un tono rosado, aunque aun podía vislumbrar el gris plateado que le habia llamado la atencion el día anterior -¡Que bueno verte!.¿Solucionaste tu problema?-

-No, aun no lo soluciono, ¿y qué haces tu aquí?-

-Bueno, en realidad estoy ayudando a alguien; y me ocupo del puesto de bebidas. Es por una causa muy importante para esta persona...-

Misty la quedo mirando -¿Tu nombre era Ángel?-

-Veo que lo recuerdas-

-Claro que si, el asunto es que desde ayer me quede pensando en mi charla contigo...-

-Espero haberte podido ayudar un poco-

-Si, pero no es por eso que estuve pensando en nuestra conversación... dime, ayer, ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?-

-Porque te conozco- sonrió Ángel con tranquilidad –La persona que estoy ayudando te conoce, y por ella se quien eres-

-¿Quién es...?-

-¡Misty!- exclamó alguien tras ella, y cuando se giró, vio a Brock y a Tracey que se le acercaban.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Disfrutando del festival – contesto Brock –Tu nos invitaste ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, lo se, pero lo que quiero decir es...-

-Ash tambien esta aquí- agrego el moreno, con suspicacia

-¿Vino?-

-Si, y eso que sabia que tu nos invitaste, y que era probable que te fuéramos a ver por aquí...- Brock empezó a girar la vista –Hablando de ver por estos lares, dime algo Misty ¿Vinieron tus adorables hermanitas?-

-Si, andan por ahí...-

-Bien, nos vemos en seguida, voy a decirles hola...- Con eso Brock se fue, dejando a los otros dos.

-No cambia mas- sonrió Misty – Dime Tracey. ¿En verdad Ash sabia que yo podía estar aquí, y acepto venir?-

-Así es- contesto Tracey –Aunque en realidad fue con un "poquito" de trampa de nuestra parte, pero finalmente logramos que viniera.-

-Claro, trampa...-

-Espera, que él se dio cuenta en seguida, y no se esforzó mucho para deshacerse del compromiso-

-¿No quiso...?-

-Algo así- Tracey se encogió de hombros -En realidad fue un intento muy débil, mas que nada para salvar las apariencias...-

-Ha cambiado mucho- sonrió Misty –Antes, sus intentos nunca eran débiles-

-No se si tanto, pero definitivamente Ash ha estado actuando un poco diferente últimamente-

La pelirroja se quedo pensando un segundo, cuando se dio cuenta que habia ignorado a la chica de cabello azabache.

Tracey estaba comprando una bebida, cuando ella volvió en si, pero se dio cuenta que no era la misma joven que estaba hace un rato.

-Disculpa ¿Dónde esta Ángel?-

-¿Ángel?-

-Si- exclamo Misty, ante la curiosa mirada de su amigo y de la joven –Una chica morocha, de pelo corto, rizado; Estaba vestida de rosa, y recién estaba atendiendo el puesto-

-Lo siento, pero no lo se. Yo llegué recién, no vi a nadie con esa apariencia-

-¿Estas bien Misty?-

-Sí, Tracey, es solo que tengo algo que hacer. Alguien a quien encontrar-

**_ooo_**

La joven en cuestión estaba observando la escena desde no muy lejos. Su cuerpo se veía transparente y su espalda tenia sus características alas.

**-La estas asustando desapareciendo de esta forma, Ángel de la Pureza-** exclamó una voz tras ella.**-Si sigues así, me conocerá en persona muy pronto...-**

**-No necesito que me vean mas que los involucrados, Ángel de la Muerte.-** replico la joven, sin siquiera girarse.** -Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes que llevarte a alguien?-**

Un joven angel vestido de negro se paro a su lado.

**-No, solo vacaciono-**

**-¿En el mundo mortal?-**

**-Que mejor que aquellos que mueren para el Ángel de la Muerte-**

**-Eso sonó raro-** Pureza pensó un momento **–Y no muy agradable-**

**-Aun eres muy inocente**- sonrió burlonamente el joven **–Y para variar te estas encariñando con los humanos-**

**-No se si es para tanto, pero me caen bien, al menos los que he tratado-** la joven se encogió de hombros **– Dime, en serio ¿Por qué estas aquí?-**

**-En realidad vine a ver como iba todo con tu misión. Amor, Destino y yo estamos algo preocupados-**

**-No tienen porque, falta muy poco-**

**-Me alegro. No es muy bueno para alguien como tu estar demasiado tiempo aquí abajo-** El joven comenzó a desaparecer en un mar de luces de color azul oscuro **–Vendremos a buscarte cuando todo termine. Hasta dentro de un rato-**

**-Nos vemos...-**

_**ooo**_

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Ángel?- se pregunto en voz alta la chica pelirroja. –Es demasiado misteriosa-

-Nos encontramos otra vez...- Oyó una voz risueña tras ella.

Misty se giró, encontrándose con la persona que buscaba –Aquí estas-

-Si, tengo que quedarme por aquí, hasta que termine de ayudar a mi conocido ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije hace un momento?- empezó a caminar.

-Si, y yo te quería preguntar quien es esa persona que me conoce- pregunto siguiéndola.

-Es alguien a quien le importas mucho...-

-Pero eso no me dice nada...-

La joven morocha sonrió con aire misterioso –No seas impaciente. Ya lo sabrás. Curiosamente voy a ver a esa persona-

Misty la miró un momento en silencio.

-Entonces ¿estas aquí solo por esta persona?.¿O piensas vivir en Viridian City?-

-En realidad sigo estando de paso. En cuanto termine lo que debo hacer, me iré-

-No disfrutas mucho, si solo estas un par de horas en cada lugar-

Ángel sonrió –No creas que es tan así... yo disfruto mucho lo que hago-

-¿Y que haces?-

-Ayudo-

-¿Es que contigo siempre volvemos a lo mismo?- exclamó la pelirroja –hablas mucho y nunca dices nada-

-No necesariamente es volver a lo mismo... y digo todo, solo debes saber escucharlo- Angel se frenó, antes de encontrar lo que quería –¿Me harías un favor Misty?-

_«No debería»_ Pensó la pelirroja _«pero...»_. -Sí- aceptó.

Ángel arqueo una ceja, divertida –Sigue tu corazón y continua tu camino sin olvidar observar y confiar en él... -

-¿Eh?-

-Y una cosa mas- El ángel le sonrió con dulzura –No olvides dejar los miedos de lado, y ser feliz...- con eso empezó a volver sobre sus pasos.

Misty cerró los ojos pensativamente -¿A que te refieres?- pregunto al abrirlos

La joven ya habia desaparecido.

**_ooo_**

Ash estaba sentado en la orilla del rio de Viridian City. Un lugar lleno de recuerdos.

**-Hola Ash-**

-Ángel- le sonrió el muchacho al espíritu que estaba a su lado.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

-Es extraño ¿Sabes? Recién hoy, cuando hablé contigo, me di cuenta que tenía un peso en mi interior-

**-Era la verdad de tus sentimientos-** sonrió Ángel **–Tu acabas de abrir tu corazón a una nueva realidad, y eso te cambio... y yo, por mi lado, ya no tengo mas que hacer...-**

-¿Qué?- Ash la miró espantado –Como que no tienes nada mas que hacer, Misty y yo...-

**-Mi misión, Ash era que hicieras una confesión, y la hiciste, tambien tenia que ayudarte a continuar y cerrar la misión del Ángel del Amor, y lo hice, cuando aceptaste lo que sentías... la ultima parte la deje preparada, pero yo no puedo hablar por ustedes... Esto es algo que tanto Misty como tu, tendrán que hacer solos-** Ángel cerró los ojos, como recibiendo un mensaje **–Hoy todo terminara y se que estarán bien-**

-Ángel...-

**-Ahora Ash, se te presenta la oportunidad de ayudarme a finalizar la misión ¿Lo harás?-**

-Si, pero no se como...-

**-Si lo sabes...-** La joven le sonrió con una ternura que Ash no habia visto nunca **–Tengo que irme, pero antes prométeme que no te guardaras tus sentimientos... Confía en ti mismo, Ash... ¡Mira que tienes mi apoyo...!-**

-Sí, te lo prometo-

**-Gracias-**

Ash se puso serio -Ángel... ¿Volverás?-

**-¿Volver?.¿A que te refieres?-**

-Ahora cuando te vayas... ¿Te veré alguna vez en el futuro?-

**-Si haces todo bien, como se que lo harás... no-**

Ash la miró un momento -...Te voy a extrañar... mucho... ¿No vendrás ni siquiera a visitarme?-

**-Lo siento, Ash, pero no creo...-** Ella lo miró, sintiendo un ardor desconocido en los ojos **-Pero tu puedes hablar conmigo. Siempre que quieras, piensa en lo que desees contarme, o solo háblame, y te aseguró que lo sabré-. **

-Sabes una cosa... me hubiera gustado tener una hermana, o una amiga, como tu-

-**Soy tu amiga...-** Ella solo sonrió una vez mas, y se desvaneció.

-De verdad te voy a extrañar Ángel-

_**~Y yo a ti, Ash~**_

**_ooo_**

Misty estaba demasiado ocupada pensado en las palabras de la misteriosa muchacha, como para fijarse por donde iba.

_«Que habrá querido decir con esas palabras. Se parecen a las que me dijo ayer...»_ Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al notar que acababa de llegar a un punto muy familiar para ella.

-Este rio...- sonrió inconscientemente –Este lugar... aquí...-

-...Nos conocimos- Exclamo alguien cerca de ella.

La chica se giro asustada, y noto por primera vez al joven que estaba apoyado contra un árbol, ligeramente escondido en la sombra que proyectaba la luz del día.

-¿..Ash ...?-

El chico avanzó un paso –Hola Misty...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno- sonrió el chico con una confianza que no sabia que tenia –Resulta que unas cuantas personas que se hacen llamar mis amigos lograron traerme a un festival al que los invito alguien que solía ser mi amiga...-

-Nosotros somos...-

-¿Amigos?- Ash se acerco un paso mas –Es bueno saber que no me detestas-

-Nunca te podría detestar Ash-

-No fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos-

-Yo... no...- Misty pensó las palabras con cuidado –No recuerdo todo lo que dije-

-Ni yo recuerdo todo lo que dije, ni por que nos peleamos, por cierto, solo recuerdo lo que entendí, pero debo aceptar que tal vez no haya sido lo que paso... Cuando uno esta enojado dice y entiende cosas que no son lo que parecen, o lo que se siente en verdad-

-¿Ash?.¿Eres tu de verdad?- Misty lo miró sorprendida, escondiendo una risita –No es que quiera sonar grosera, pero, no lo pareces-

-En este ultimo par de días cambie mucho, Myst...- Ash se sonrió, como si recordara algo divertido –Debo reconocer que no fue algo fácil, y que no lo hice solo, pero en apenas unas horas he pensado mucho... recordado mucho. – El chico bajo la voz –Al final tenia razón, empezar de un nuevo punto me hace sentir diferente-

-¿Quien tenia razón?-

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- el chico negó despacio, sin dejar de sonreír –Solo alguien que me dio buenos consejos, y me ayudo a entender muchas cosas-

Misty lo miró sin entender completamente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír –Debe ser alguien especial-

-Podrías decir que si...- El chico de pronto pareció un poco cauteloso –Misty, entonces... ¿Somos amigos?-

-Si...- La chica lo miro insegura –¿O es que acaso tu no quieres...?-

-No es eso...-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas-

-Es que si bien quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, al mismo tiempo no estoy seguro de querer que sigamos siéndolo-

-¿No quieres que volvamos a ser como antes?-

-Si y no-

-Esta bien...- Misty peleo las lagrimas que sentía en los ojos –Respeto tu decisión-

La chica se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

_«Mas te vale que arregles este desastre o te molestaré hasta el día que vengas aquí...»_ Ash pudo imaginarse que diría cierto espíritu, y sonrió, pero antes que traerlo de vuelta por su propio error y que le diera otro "empujoncito", él ya sabia que hacer.

-Misty, espera...- gritó

La jovencita se frenó en seco, pero no lo miró.

-No me malentiendas, no quise decir que no quería verte mas- Ash la hizo girar para que lo viera de frente –Lo que quiero decir, es que si bien quiero que sigamos siendo amigos...-

-Si...-

-Eso ya no me basta Myst- Ash se puso colorado –Se que la amistad debe existir, porque no hay sentimiento mas duradero, y debe ser la base de toda relación...-

_«Él no esta diciendo...» _

La expresión con la que Misty lo miro, lo hizo dudar un poco pero luego recordó algo _«Los ojos reflejan la esencia del otro ser...»_. Fijo su atencion en la mirada azul-verdosa de Misty, y descubrió en ellos un brillo, un sentimiento, distinto, nuevo, o tal vez no, pero antes habia sido demasiado ciego para verlo, o tal vez no habia querido hacerlo.

-Quiero que seamos mas que amigos...- el chico no pudo bajar su rubor, pero tuvo, a modo de consuelo, que en seguida, las mejillas de ella, estaban haciendo juego con las suyas.

-Me quieres decir que quieres que tu... y... yo...-

-Si- asintió el joven –creo que esto tendría que haberlo dicho antes ¿Sabes? Podría habernos evitado muchas peleas; habríamos ahorrado mas tiempo, y...-

-Ash-

-Ah, si...- sonrió apenado el chico, llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza -Que tu y yo seamos...-

_«mejor se lo pregunto directo» _

-¿Si..?-

-Misty...-_«Demon...»_ el chico lo pensó detenidamente y sonrió internamente _«Por amor de Dios... ¿Por qué es tan difícil?»_ el chico bajo la voz –¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Novia?- y antes de que ella lograra decir, o pensar algo mas, el la besó.

No fue algo muy largo o apasionado, mas bien al contrario. Fue rápido y muy breve, pero a Misty le pareció una de las cosas mas dulces que habia sentido en toda su vida, además, el hecho de ver sonrojado a Ash era muy entretenido.

-Yo, no se que me paso. Se que tendría que haber esperado hasta que tu me dijeras algo, pero no se... se sintio bien hacerlo en ese momento...-

-Ash, tranquilízate, esta bien...me gusto...-

La expresión del chico se ilumino, visiblemente relajado. -¿De verdad?- Su sonrisa se amplio cuando ella le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Fantástico... que te parece si me contestas lo que te pregunte hace un momento-

-¿Es que no sabes la respuesta?-

-No me la has dado...-

Misty le paso los brazos por el cuello, mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras el hacia lo propio pasándole los brazos por la cintura. –Ash, no te di una respuesta, pero tu me sacaste una ¿Sabes? aunque si quieres, podría decírtela otra vez-

-Por favor- respondió el chico, perdiéndose en sus ojos verde-azulados.

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, el dulce acto, duro mas que el anterior. Ambos podían saber, con claridad, lo que sentía el otro, olvidándose del festival, y de todos los que no fueran ellos dos.

_**ooo**_

**-...Al fin...-** Exclamo Ángel, que los estaba observando desde la otra margen del río. **–Al fin resolvieron todo...-**

El espíritu sonrió, sin notar que sus ojos estaban brillando.

**-Vamos pequeña-** exclamo una voz femenina tras ella **–Es hora de irnos-**

Girándose con suavidad, se encontró con el Ángel del Amor, quien le sonreía con cariño. Tras ella se encontraban tambien, Muerte y el Ángel del Destino.

**-¿No podemos observarlos un momento mas...?-**

**-No, Pureza-** Respondió Destino **–Es mejor dejarlos solos. No es cómodo que los miremos...-**

Ángel se giró hacia la pareja una vez mas.

**-Tienes razón...- **

En ese momento el espíritu celeste, se llevo una mano a la cara, cuando noto algo extraño. Observándola con atencion, pudo observar el resplandor de las lagrimas en sus dedos **–Pero ¿Qué es esto?-**

**-Pureza-** Exclamó Amor, con una sonrisa **-¡Estas llorando!-**

**-¿Llorando?-** Exclamo Muerte, girándose para verla con atencion **–Es cierto, estas llorando ¿Te sientes mal?-**

**-No... Es solo que me duele el pecho...-** Pureza les sonrió a sus compañeros **–Finalmente tenias razón, Muerte. Me encariñe tanto con estos humanos, que ahora me pone triste tener que irme...-**

**-Por eso lloras...-** Sonrio el ángel rubio, mientras la abrazaba.

**-Pero, Amor, tambien me siento muy feliz por ellos... ¿Es normal estar triste y contenta?-**

**-Claro que si. Aunque no es tan normal para nosotros, es algo que les pasa a los ángeles de vez en cuando-** La rubia le guiño un ojo.**-Especialmente a los que estan en mucho contacto con humanos... bueno, a todos excepto a Muerte-**

**-Bueno, mi trabajo no es el mas feliz ¿sabes? –** contesto el joven de negro.

**-Cierto, pero tu no lloras, ni siquiera de tristeza-**

**-¿Hace cuanto te crees que estoy en esto, Amor? Si tengo que ponerme a llorar cada vez... me moriría de deshidratación-**

**-Tu siempre con tu "**_**mortal**_**" sentido del humor**-

**-Gracias, ya me han dicho que soy muy bueno-**

**-No, yo me refiero a que **_**asesinas**_** los chistes-**

Destino y Pureza sonrieron ante el intercambio.

**-Dios, ¿Es que estos nunca van a poder dejar este tipo de situaciones de lado?-** Pregunto cómicamente el pelirrojo.

**-Su problema es que no suelen trabajar juntos-** Sonrio Pureza

**-No, aunque la ultima vez que trabajaron juntos lograron terminar una rivalidad familiar en Italia, algo entre unos Montescos y Capuletos... Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos-**

**-Si-**

**-Hey, ustedes dos-** Destino se dirigió al par de discutidores **–Ya nos vamos-**

**-De acuerdo-**

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y empezaron a caminar con dirección al sol. Sin embargo Ángel, una vez mas miro a la pareja de humanos tan especial para ella. Los dos jóvenes estaban regresando al Festival, abrazados, hablando entre ellos.

Ángel sonrió.

**-Sean muy felices...-** El espíritu empezó a desaparecer en un mar de luces, igual que sus tres compañeros. Mas sus palabras flotaron en el aire, y alcanzaron los corazones de los dos jóvenes.

_«Gracias, Ángel»_

_**ooo**_

_**FIN**_

**_ooo_**

_Y con este capitulo esta oficialmente completa la re-publicacion de la primer historia multicapitular que termine._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor diganme lo que les parecio, siempre es bueno para un autor que critiquen su trabajo, asi podemos mejorar y crecer en nuestro arte..._

_Saludos a todos y h__asta la proxima. _

**_LYS._**


End file.
